


Отец куриц

by AppleOfYourEye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Gen, Humor, King's Landing, Parody, Sandor Clegane Lives, Talking Animals, Westeros
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: Написано навот этот фотошоп. Очнувшись после победы над братцем-уродом, Пес с трудом разлепил веки, проморгался, обнаружил себя лежащим голым на покрытой пеплом земле, а рядом с собой — исполинскую курицу, которая то называет его папашей, то материт, то обещает вывести его в люди. И обещание свое она — что самое интересное — выполняет.





	Отец куриц

**Author's Note:**

> Даже не спрашивайте, чем я упоролась.
> 
> Я настолько заорала с этого фш, что решила: по его мотивам обязательно должен быть фанфик. Так и случилось, однако помимо этого все вылилось в стебчик над поистине бездарным (чендж май майнд) восьмым сезоном.
> 
> ООС не ставлю принципиально, потому что Беннивайсы и без моего скромного участия слили почти все характеры персонажей в унитаз. Так что что там канон, а что нет — кто его теперь разберет.
> 
> Завышать рейтинг из-за одного только мата не вижу смысла: сейчас и детсадовцы некоторые матерятся так, что взрослым остается только нервно курить в сторонке, — поэтому Teen And Up Audience. Однако предупреждаю: мата в работе много. Это же Пес, который "Fuck the king", все дела, так что как иначе?))
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8322119).
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ао3)

      Когда Пес выезжал из Винтерфелла в Королевскую Гавань, он не рассчитывал ни на какой другой исход, кроме своей смерти. 

      Когда Пес уговаривал девчонку Старк отказаться от мести, он был уверен в своей смерти на все сто — и не хотел, чтобы она погибла вместе с ним.

      Когда Пес стоял напротив своего братца и обнажал меч, он знал, что этот бой станет последним в его жизни. И когда сбрасывал себя вместе с братцем с башни — знал, что умирает, и давно уже был готов к этому.

      Был готов. Но…

      Но он все-таки жив. Очнувшись, он с трудом разлепил веки, проморгался, обнаружил себя лежащим голым на покрытой пеплом земле, а рядом с собой — исполинскую курицу, явно пришедшую сюда по его душу, но почему-то не нападающую, хотя она могла бы убить его и сожрать с потрохами уже миллион раз. И что со всем этим делать — и с курицей, и с самим собой — он в душе не ебет. Минут, наверное, десять уже лежит и пялится куда-то вперед, а курица пялится на него и чего-то ждет.

      — Ну и хули лежим? — говорит кто-то, и Пес от неожиданности вздрагивает. Моргает несколько раз, пытаясь определить источник голоса — и далеко не сразу понимает, что говорит не кто иной, как та самая курица.

      — Э-э-э…

      — О-о-о, — передразнивает курица. — Да ты у меня, я смотрю, интеллектуал. Хули лежим-то, говорю?

      — А что мне еще, блять, делать? — огрызается Пес. — Водный танец танцевать?

      Он приподнимается на локтях, встряхивает головой. Все тело покрыто копотью — это он видит даже через завесу своих почему-то не сгоревших волос. Да что там волос — сам-то он почему не сгорел вместе с братцем-уродом? И курица эта говорящая откуда взялась? Херня какая-то.

      — Что за… — говорит он.

      Курица издает непонятный звук — то ли фырканье, то ли квохтанье, то ли и то, и то сразу:

      — Да я уже поняла, что ты, папаша, умом не блещешь, но я не думала, что настолько! Перед тобой, дебилом, куролина-хранительница! Мы не рождались уже тысячелетия, люди думали — все, нет нас. И вот теперь, видя меня, ты думаешь не о чуде расчудесном, а о том, почему ты все-таки не откинул копыта? Напряги мозги хоть немного — и сам поймешь, почему.

      Куро… Ну еб же вашу мать. Дед рассказывал когда-то о куролинах, покровительницах предков Клиганов, но маленький Сандор, конечно, счел все это детскими сказками — а теперь эта ожившая блядская сказка стоит напротив него, да еще и обзывается.

      — Ну ебанись, — комментирует Пес. — То есть: я не сдох, потому что появилась ты чудесная такая?

      — К-ха! — смеется курица. — Надо же, все-таки есть у тебя немного мозгов!

      Пес опирается руками о покрытую пеплом землю, с трудом садится, скрещивает ноги.

      — И чем же я заслужил такую честь, о Курица Великолепная? — фыркает он, подперев кулаком подбородок.

      — Сам ты курица! Курицу ты на постоялых дворах жрать будешь, а я — куролина, и…

      — И тебя сожру с потрохами, если выебываться будешь! — рявкает Пес. — Я на спасение не напрашивался, так что благодарностей и падения ниц от меня не жди. Или рассказывай, зачем спасла меня, или вали нахуй.

      Рыжеватые перышки курицы (да, именно курицы, он не будет называть ее куролиной, и не просите) поблескивают даже несмотря на то, что из-за валящегося с серого неба пепла солнца совсем не видно. Она ставит свою огромную лапищу прямо на бедро Псу, и тот, может, и хотел бы спихнуть ее, но почему-то не может. Должно быть, схватка с зомби-брательником бесследно все-таки не прошла: голова кружится, сил нет от слова совсем.

      — Зачем спасла, говоришь? — Курица взмахивает правым крылом, а ее круглые черные глаза сужаются. Блять, да как вообще у хреновых кур могут сужаться глаза? — Затем, что в мире должен быть магический баланс, мудила. Если бы у девчонки Таргариен не родились драконы, мир и без белых ходоков накрыло бы пиздой. Теперь же дракон остался только один, девчонку убили, и этого для баланса явно мало. Ну а ты — единственный за многие столетия Клиган, достойный стать папашей куролины, и когда ты грохнул своего брательника, это довершило обряд. Родилась я, и поэтому ты живой. Мне же нужен батя как-никак?

      Если бы раньше Псу сказали, что куры могут усмехаться, он бы покрутил пальцем у виска, но сейчас он отчетливо видит именно это — блядская курица и в самом деле усмехается. Криво причем так, со скепсисом. Такой усмешке и позавидовать можно.

      Шумно выдохнув, Пес пытается подняться на ноги, но, когда у него почти получается, покачивается. Курица практически мгновенно взлетает, приземляется ему на плечо, и тяжесть ее веса помогает ему удержать равновесие.

      — Ну и каким же хером я оказался единственным достойным Клиганом? — спрашивает Пес, вкладывая в вопрос все свое умение в скепсис («Да-да, я тоже так могу, хренов ты кусок мяса, отсоси», — проносится у него в голове).

      Курица лишь ведет когтистой лапищей по его обнаженному плечу, и на нем остаются легкие бороздки. Приятного в этом по идее мало, но легкая боль почему-то успокаивает, так что Пес давится приготовленными было уже ругательствами и молчит.

      — Потому что, — говорит курица, — ты все-таки вспомнил о собственном достоинстве и съебся от Ланнистеров. Потом не раз спасал девчонку Старк, которая, в свою очередь, спасла всех остальных. Потом внес свой вклад в борьбу с ходоками. И наконец — ты грохнул зомби-братца и отомстил ему за все дерьмо. Именно таким мы, куролины, и помогаем. Так что я выведу тебя, папаша, в люди! Заебись заживем. А теперь поднимай свою задницу, найдем тебе какую-нибудь одежонку. Нечего голой пиписькой светить!

***

      Он живет на уебищном постоялом дворе неподалеку от Королевской гавани уже где-то месяц. Главный там — какой-то совсем еще молодой пацан, до которого, видимо, не дошла слава о верном псе Ланнистеров Сандоре Клигане (ну или же он просто полный кретин, что тоже вероятно, потому что золота он с него так и не взял: подзабыл, наверное), так что приметность собственной рожи его не беспокоит. Его вообще, честно говоря, ничего не беспокоит — может быть, впервые с того самого момента, как ебучий братец в далеком детстве сунул его голову в огонь.

      Курица большую часть времени проводит с ним: на людях особо не светится, скрывается (или же прикидывается обычной курицей — причем, как ни странно, успешно, несмотря на свои неебические размеры), однако едва они остаются наедине — седлает его плечо и начинает нести свою обычную чушь, на одну половину состоящую из рассказов об охуенности куролин, а на другую — из обещаний вывести его, Сандора Клигана, в люди. Каким образом, правда, это соотносится с тем, что по ее же настоянию рожей он не отсвечивает и тупо сидит в четырех стенах, он не знает — а сама курица делиться этой информацией не спешит.

      Информацию о происходящем во внешнем мире, впрочем, она доносит исправно. Слишком даже исправно: Пес предпочел бы всего этого не знать.

      — Да вертел я их всех на хую и ножиком доверчивал, — рявкает он после того, как курица приносит новость о грядущем собрании лордов и леди Вестероса. — Чтоб они все сгорели в седьмом пекле. Мудачье.

      — На хую вертел, говоришь? У тебя секс-то когда последний раз был? — фыркает курица. — Когда ты кого последний раз вертел?

      Пес в ответ угрожает повертеть ее, она отвечает, что он вообще-то ее папаша, так что это будет кровосмешением, а он все-таки Клиган, а не Таргариен или хотя бы Ланнистер, — и, как и обычно после подобной перепалки, настроение у него улучшается.

      Потому что — если убрать из рассказов об охуенности куролин весь словесный мусор, то в сухом остатке остается следующее: куролины (блять, да, не курицы, а куролины, он все-таки это сказал) действительно благотворно влияют на тех, кого признают своими хозяевами. Или, как предпочитает говорить доставшаяся ему особь, — папашами. Ха-ха. С помощью какой-то ебучей магии они убирают хреновые эмоции — а у Пса есть что убирать в этом плане, можно даже не сомневаться — и взаимодействуют с внешним миром, выторговывая для папаш всевозможные плюшки (в этом, впрочем, новоявленная дочурка Пса замечена пока что не была, все только обещания да обещания). И, что примечательно, куролины подстраиваются под манеру общения хозяев. То есть будь Пес не Псом, а какой-нибудь неебически нежной леди из благородного дома, то пичуга общалась бы с ней на иносказательно-лицемерном языке высшего света. Хотя Пса дочурка уверяла: «Да я бы от тоски тогда подохла. Не приведи Семеро!»

      В общем, жизнь напоминает то время, когда он жил в общине септона Рэя, разве что из братьев теперь только он сам да говорящий кусок мяса под боком (а точнее — на плече). Тихо, спокойно, уютно, хорошо. Есть даже желание просыпаться по утрам, а также — идиотское ожидание каких-то перемен. Как Пес до такого докатился — он и сам не заметил. Пиздец какой-то. Для полной картины осталось только радугой блевануть.

***

      Одним ранним утром они все-таки покидают постоялый двор. Куролина, отсутствовавшая тогда всю ночь, ворвалась в комнату через окно, громко захлопала крыльями и начала легонько поклевывать Пса в темечко с криками: «Вставай, ленивая задница! Идти надо!» Пес, конечно, высказал, не стесняясь в выражениях, все, что об этом думает, но все-таки послушался. Черт бы побрал эту блядскую птицу.

      Так что теперь они идут по направлению к — ну конечно же — Королевской Гавани. Город по-прежнему разъебан в хламину, но, по крайней мере, пепел с неба больше не валится, а под ногами не хрустят чьи-то обгоревшие кости.

      — Ну и какого Неведомого мы забыли в этой дыре? — ворчит Пес где-то на середине пути.

      Куролина кудахчет, будто набирая в грудь воздух, и, чуть помедлив, отвечает:

      — Собрание!

      — Лордов и леди Вестероса, которые будут решать, что делать со старковским бастардом, грохнувшим мамку драконов?

      — Именно.

      — А я-то тут каким боком?

      Куролина не отвечает — лишь покидает насиженное место на его правом плече и летит вверх, прямо к солнцу. И, глядя на ее силуэт в солнечных лучах, Пес почему-то в очередной раз думает: кусок мяса явно знает, что делает. Видимо, каким-то боком он все же там нужен — и причем именно в этот момент.

      Драконья яма, намертво оцепленная Безупречными, уже близко, и Пес собирается обнажить меч — однако куролина приземляется прямо на эфес и не дает этого сделать.

      — Спокойно, папаша, — заверяет она. — Убивать никого не придется.

      — А жаль, — бурчит в ответ Пес — но уже скорее по привычке. После того, как братец-урод наконец-то подох, кровожадность и в самом деле сильно поуменьшилась.

      Куролина расправляет крылья, попутно толкнув Пса и врезав тому крылом в бок, взмывает с эфеса ввысь — причем с такой скоростью, какую он видел до этого только у драконов — и громко-громко кудахчет. И в ту же секунду Пес слышит удивленное перешептывание ошарашенных Безупречных (вот бы еще понимать, о чем они говорят, но Пес так-то не из высшего света, языков не изучал); те, завидев его, расступаются и пропускают его без всяких вопросов. Сам Пес охуевает с такого поворота событий еще сильнее, чем заметившие куролину Безупречные, но виду старается не подавать.

      — Ну и хули застыл? — кукарекает куролина прямо ему на ухо после того, как приземляется на плечо. — Шагай.

      Пес раздраженно кряхтит, но слушается.

      В конце концов, когда он шел туда в прошлый раз, он нес на плечах ящик с гребаным мертвяком. Теперь же ноша поприятнее: говорящий кусок мяса иногда такое спизданет, что на части его разорвать хочется, но, по крайней мере, он не планирует убить все живое в пределах досягаемости.

      — ...так корону желаете Вы? — доносится до Пса чей-то голос. Ага, значит, короля выбирают. Что ж, флаг в руки, господа.

      — Я? Бес? — удивленно отвечает Тирион Ланнистер. — Половина ненавидит меня за службу Дейенерис, вторая — за то, что я ее предал. Худшего выбора не придумать.

      «О да, — думает Пес, — ты охуеть как прав, Ланнистер».

      — Но кто?

      Да уж, хороший вопрос. Не то чтобы Пса это шибко волновало, конечно, но вопрос действительно хороший.

      — Последние недели, — заговаривает Бес после недолгого молчания, — мне оставалось только размышлять… 

      Ха. Столько лет прошло, а Бес все так же умеет молоть языком. И ведь, седьмое пекло, его и в самом деле слушают, хоть он и пленник без права голоса! 

      Пес, впрочем, не слушает. Ему и своей сидящей на плече пиздоболки хватает.

      Однако в какой-то момент слова Беса все же достигают его сознания:

      — ...в мире нет ничего сильнее хорошей истории. Ее не остановить. Ни одному врагу не победить.

      «Историю, может, и не остановить, а вот я остановлюсь, пожалуй», — хмыкает Пес на подходе к удачно скрытой тенью колонне. Там он и останавливается: ближе подходить не стоит, иначе сборище шишек тут же его заметит. Куролина одобрительно квохчет.

      Бес между тем продолжает:

      — А чья история лучше, чем у Брана Сломленного?

      Так-так, это он о Старке-калеке? Интересно.

      Обзор отсюда хороший, и лица остальных, повернувшихся к сидящему в инвалидной коляске Брану Старку, Пес видит во всех подробностях. Они, очевидно, ждут: продолжения ли речи Беса, ответа ли Старка. И дожидаются:

      — У Сандора Опаленного, Отца Куролин, — произносит Старк отчужденным, замогильным голосом, и смотрит прямо в направлении Пса. — В тот миг, как остановилось сердце Дейенерис Таргариен, его остановившееся во время схватки с братом сердце забилось вновь. Я — хранитель наших историй, лорд Тирион — Вы ведь это хотели сказать? Вот история, за которую голосую я.

      И не успевает Пес охуеть, как куролина срывается с его плеча, вылетает из укрытия, стрелой прорезает небо и начинает, красуясь, кружить над Драконьей ямой. А Пес…

      Пес наконец-то охуевает по полной программе, и в голове остается лишь одна мысль: «Я убью тебя, блядская птица».

      И птица орет:

      — Выходи, папаша! Хватит прятаться! Настало время триумфа!

      «Хуюмфа», — думает Пес, вздыхает, но выходит — и теперь все остальные смотрят на него: одни с недоверием, другие — с восхищением (ну еще бы, такое создание его отцом называет!), Большая Женщина и обе девчонки Старк с теплом в глазах. Арья даже, плюнув на весь церемониал, вскакивает с места, радостно крича:

      — Ты все-таки живой! — и стискивает его в объятиях.

      — Я тоже рад видеть тебя, убивашка, — ворчит Пес и обнимает ее в ответ. А куролина вновь привычно приземляется ему на плечо и хлопает крыльями.

      — Как зовут это чудесное создание? — спрашивает старый контрабандист; упомянутое создание довольно кукарекает, а Пес на мгновение теряется. Сам придумать дочурке имя он как-то не додумался, а та и не настаивала.

      — Э-э-э… Григория, — отвечает Пес, поднимает руку и гладит дочурку по рыжеватым перьям.

      Да, пусть будет Григория — в честь хренова братца. Если пичуга вконец его заебет, то не так жаль будет свернуть ей шею, выпотрошить и сожрать.

      А остальные лорды и леди тем временем уже успевают провозгласить нового короля — Сандора Опаленного. Не семи, правда, королевств, а шести: Пташка оттяпала себе Север, и Пес не смог ей отказать. А десницы у него теперь аж два: Тирион Ланнистер и Бран Старк. Первый — потому что умный. А второй — потому что зачем тогда он проделал весь этот путь?

      В общем, дело теперь за малым: решить, что делать с Джоном Сноу, армией девчонки Таргариен, пропавшим без вести драконом (это, впрочем, Григория пообещала взять на себя), разъебанной Королевской Гаванью и рухнувшей в седьмое пекло экономикой. Всего-то.


End file.
